Beaten, Broken, Yet Still An Angel
by Mrs.ThorfinnRowle
Summary: What happens when Ginny marries Harry? She's been waiting for this day since she was 11 years old. Is everything as perfect as she thinks it will be or is there trouble in paradise. Who is there to save Ginny and just what happens to Harry?
1. The Wedding

**Beaten, Broken, Yet Still An Angel**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters. Any characters you don't recognize belong to me. This story is actually inspired by one Wouldbeking87 wrote. He knows I am writing this story.**_

 _ **A/N: This is going to be a dark fic. There will be triggers in this story so this is your only warning. I will not be putting trigger warnings in the middle of chapters or at the head of the chapters. The triggers include: Child abuse, child molestation, domestic violence/abuse, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, miscarriage and rape and anything else similar to these. This is your warning for the entire story. If any of the above mentioned things get to you then please do not read. If you think you can handle it but it winds up you can't please do not flame me because I have given you a warning. Stop reading now if you can't handle the things mentioned in this story. This story does not have a beta so all mistakes are my own. As always comments are welcome.**_

It was the happiest day of Ginny's life. She was marrying the man she had always dreamed of. She just knew she was going to wind up with Harry Potter one day. Even Hermione and Ron knew it.

"Ginny, it's almost time. Are you ready to get married? Dad is waiting for you at the doors to the great hall." Fred came and knocked on the chamber doors where Ginny was getting dressed.

"I'm coming brother dear. Hold your horses." Ginny opened the door to see Fred standing there in his tux. "I'm ready now. You can take me to dad."

Fred walked Ginny the five feet down the hall to the outside of the great hall doors. "Here you go little sis. I have to go inside now, but you look amazing, Harry is going to flip when he sees you." Fred left Ginny with their father Arthur.

"Are you sure you want to do this Gin Bug? I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind waiting a few more years." Arthur linked his arm under Ginny's getting ready to open the doors.

"I'm sure daddy. I want to marry Harry. He's the one for me. Deep down I know it." Ginny readied herself to step through the doors.

Opening the doors, she looked around the great hall. It was all decorated in Red and Gold. Harry of course had chosen the colors and Ginny was ok with them, but she had really wanted Green and Silver. She had never liked the Red and Gold of Gryffindor, but then again she didn't have a choice because Harry hadn't liked the colors she picked. He thought that Green and Silver were too Slytherin for his wedding. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with that lot. He hadn't even let Ginny invite any of her friends from that house because he didn't want his wedding day ruined.

Soon enough she would realize that Harry was a Class A controlling fuck wad of a douche bag. "Baby, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress. I promise I will love you forever. You never have to want for anything again. You're going to be my Princess." Harry wanted to write his own vows. " I promise you one thing. I promise you that I will put you and any children we have first before anything else or anyone else."

At Harry's words Ginny teared up. She choked up when it was her turn. This is the reason why she didn't want to write her own vows, but Harry had made her. He said it would be more special that way. "I've waited for this day ever since I was 11 years old. I promise that I will let you honor and protect me. I also promise to love you until the day I die. I love you so much, Harry." By this time, Ginny was crying and couldn't finish the rest of her vows.

Finally the preacher said the words everyone was waiting for. "You may now kiss your bride." Harry gave Ginny a sweet, chaste kiss. "I now present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Ginny should have known then that things weren't going to be happily ever after for the them because it kiss had been different then it normally was, plus he had grabbed her arms too tight. She chocked that up to his nerves being in front of a ton of people though. She would bruise where he grabbed her, but she wouldn't realize it until later on.

They walked back up the aisle together to get ready for their reception. The great hall had been transformed to a gorgeous ballroom. Shear curtains in gold had been draped all along the walls and windows. Red bows had been tied to the back of each chair in the room.

"Ladies and gentleman it's time to cut the cake. If the bride and groom, would come up here please." The DJ they had hired was already drunk and ready to leave, and he could as soon as the toasts where over.

Ginny and Harry walked up to the stage. It was time for them to to cut their cake and then have their first dance as husband and wife. After cutting the cake, Ginny tried to place a piece in Harry's mouth like she had seen the on the muggle television at Hermione's. Harry wouldn't let her, he thought that it was way too messy and that classy people didn't do such things. He worded it where she wouldn't suspect a thing though. "Let's not do it that way baby. Let's use the forks they have here. I don't want to get anything on your gorgeous dress."

Ginny nodded her head. She was on too much of a high to realize what was going on. "You're right dear. Let's go have our first dance and then we can leave."

Harry agreed and took Ginny out onto the dance floor. Their song was Stand By Me by Ben E. King. Waltzing her around the floor was only for show. Harry hadn't wanted to be put on the spot like that, but Ginny had insisted they have a first dance. He planned on getting through with this farce of a wedding and honeymoon and then showing her his true colors. He had to punish her for earlier though. He would do that later on tonight when they got to where they were going.

They finished their dance and then it was time for their dinner. After dinner they left for some undisclosed location. First, Harry apparated them to Potter Mansion, to pick up their trunk. Once they left there they appeared at the ministry to pick up their international portkey. They were headed to the Bahamas.

Landing on the beach in the Bahamas, they took off to their hotel. They found a deserted spot to apparate from. They landed in the Lobby of their hotel and the first thing they did was go up to their room. Harry wanted to get this night over and done with as soon as possible. He wanted to be back in England where he could meet up with all the Whores he wanted. Ginny would never know the difference, at least not for another few years anyways.

Once they reached their room on the 5th floor, it was getting late. Harry wanted Ginny, but she was way too tired for sex. She didn't tell Harry that though. Taking her dress off she pulled out her night clothes from their trunk. She got to the bathroom first and ran her a warm bubble bath in the Olympic sized tub. Harry tried to join her, but she wouldn't let him. "No babe, I'll be out in a minute ok. I just need to wash off real fast." He went back out to the bed and laid there thinking. He still needed to punish her from earlier and for just now. He was going to do it as soon as she came out of the bathroom, wedding night be damned.

Coming up with a plan he snuck back into the bathroom and took her clothes. Ginny was resting her eyes while she was soaking in the tub. He left her a cute little note saying how much he loved her and that he had a surprise waiting for her in the bedroom. Once she got out of the tub, she saw the note and noticed that her clothes were gone. She wrapped herself in a towel to go back to the bedroom.

"Harry, sweetie where are my clothes?" Ginny was coming out of the bathroom. "You don't need them Gin. For what I have planned you won't need clothes right now." Harry had this evil gleam in his eye, but Ginny didn't notice it. "Now, I want you to strip and get on this bed. Let me worship you."

"But, I'm so tired Harry. I thought we would just cuddle up and go to sleep tonight. We can make love tomorrow. Ginny was looking around the room for her clothes.

With a whispered spell, Harry made Ginny drop the towel. "Imperio." Feeling the curse wash over her, she could do nothing to fight it off. "Walk towards the bed, drop your towel and lay down.

Ginny did as Harry commanded. Laying down on the bed Harry then tied her to it with rope. At this point the Imperius curse was canceled out and Ginny knew what was going on. "You bastard! I told you I didn't want this tonight." Ginny struggled against the ropes. The more she struggled the more the rope dug into her skin.

Harry was growing hard just watching her. She was still screaming at him about what a piece of shit he was so he silenced her and slapped her across the face a few times. "Now you listen here you good for nothing whore. This is my wedding night and you will give me that sweet pussy of yours. I've silenced the room, so no one can hear your crys for help." He cast the muffliato charm on the room and canceled out the silenceo on her. He wanted to hear her screams.

"You fucking prick. I will not let you do this to me. You'll be dead when my brothers find out about this. I can promise you that." Ginny was still pissed, but she was getting closer and closer to breaking down in tears. Still struggling against the ropes, she tried to get up. She needed to get to her wand.

Harry pulled her wand out from behind his back. "Ohh is this what you're looking for?" Harry waved her wand in front of her face. He then snapped it down the middle. "That takes care of that. You are mine and nothing will change that." He threw the broken pieces across the room before he advanced on her. He dropped his pants and ran his hand up his dick a few times to get it harder than it was. He then shoved his cock into her pussy ripping through her hymen. He didn't care if it was hurting her or not. He just kept getting rougher and rougher with her. She tried to hit him, but she wasn't able too. The only thing she could do was scream. When he leaned down to give her a bruising kiss, she bit his lip. "You fucking bitch. You'll pay for that. You can mark my words." He slapped her across the face again and then he came inside of her. Not bothering to cast a contraceptive spell or give her a potion her untied her.

Her limp body fell forwards and he didn't bother to catch her. He just sat her up and obliviated her. He then put his pants back on. All she would remember now is that she was happily married and had lost her wand somewhere. "Baby you're bleeding. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll bring your clothes in the bathroom for you. I'll also find us a movie if you want." Harry was being super sweet. Ginny should have known something was up then, but she didn't. "We don't have to do anything tonight. It can wait until morning."

Ginny smiled at at Harry. "Ok, baby I am kinda tired and sore. Maybe a hot shower will fix things. Can we order a movie and room service? I have an awful craving for a banana split."

"I can do that Princess. Go get your shower and everything will be set up when you get out. I love you baby girl always remember that." Harry brought Ginny her clothes and canceled out the spells on the room. "Just take your time and I'll be waiting.

Ginny couldn't remember a thing of their encounter earlier, but she was so sore. She took her shower and took some healing potions she found in the cabinet. She also used the bruise paste on her wrists, ankles, arms and face. She wondered what exactly had happened to her for her to feel this sore and get this injured. This wouldn't be the last time she wondered about just what was going on with her.


	2. Trip to Saint Mungos

Ginny had pretty much fallen asleep as soon as the movie had ended. Since Harry had already gotten what he wanted he didn't beat her again that night. He really wanted this honeymoon to end. He didn't really love Ginny like he promised her he would.

While Ginny was asleep, Harry was up plotting. All of a sudden there was an owl at the window. No one but the ministry knew where they were so it had to be from Harry's boss wanting him from something. This was his out, this was his way home. Ginny wouldn't mind, after all it was a letter from his boss. He was wanted back at work. They needed all hands on deck to recapture a few escaped death eaters. Harry wrote back saying that they would leave in the morning.

The next morning Ginny woke up somewhat refreshed. Harry had ordered a big breakfast for the both of them. He was going to try and suck up to her before breaking the news that they had to go home early. She was still a little sore from her beating last night, but she thought it was just because she slept funny.

"Gin, baby why don't you go get dressed and come eat breakfast with me?" Harry was being abnormally sweet compared to how he was yesterday. "You're still bruised from your fall yesterday babe. If the bruise paste doesn't work we can put a glamour up til we get home."

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Ginny slowly got out of bed and walked to the closet to get her clothes for the day. With her still being sore, she opted for a summer dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, Harry was right. She had green and yellow bruises all over her body. She didn't remember how she got them though. Instead of using the bruise paste she just cast a glamour charm on herself to cover the bruises.

"Maybe we can go around the town today and do some shopping. After that we can go to the beach." Ginny was talking a mile a minute. She didn't hear Harry the first time he said they had to go home.

"Gin, sweetheart slow down. Come on and eat breakfast. We need to talk." Harry had uttered those four words that no one ever wants to hear.

Ginny sat down and burst into tears. "We just got married yesterday and now you wanna break it off with me! What kind of man are you?"

"Calm down baby. I'm not breaking it off with you. We just have to go back to England early. My boss sent me a letter last night and they need my help. Several death eaters escaped last night and they need to be put back in prison." Harry tried his best to placate Ginny.

"We were only here for a few hours. I can't believe you ruined our honeymoon over something that stupid for work." Ginny was done eating. She didn't have an appetite anymore. She was sick to her stomach over something that Harry had done.

"I'm sorry baby. Really I am so sorry. I tried to tell Kingsley that I was on my honeymoon, but he didn't listen. If I don't show up, I could be fired." Harry lied through is teeth to try and calm Ginny down.

"That's just great. Let's just go home then. You can go to work and I'll go spend time with my family." Ginny was pissed and she was throwing things into their trunk right and left. "Where's my wand at anyways? I haven't seen it since before the wedding."

"You've lost your wand already!? Well, we'll just have to get you a new one after I get off work later. I promise baby." Harry lied again. He had no intentions of getting her a new wand. He was trying not to be mad at her, but he was going to punish her later.

Once they got home Harry sent Ginny upstairs to unpack. "Baby, I need to talk to the house elves a minute. Why don't you go unpack and relax. I'll be up before I have to go to work." Once Ginny left the room Harry called in his house elves. "Blinky, Winston, Bricklette come here." Three elves popped into the room.

"Yes, master. Youse be calling us." Bricklette answered for all the elves. She was the only one not scared of Harry.

"I've brought you home a mistress. However, I don't want you to interfere with what goes on between us, and that's an order. Am I understood? The only time she is allowed to leave this house is with me or to get medical attention. She is to have no visitors unless they are family. Under no circumstance are you to let in any Slytherin's to visit her." Harry gave the elves their orders. "Bricklette you are to be Miss Ginny's personal elf."

Bricklette and the other two understood perfectly. " Yes master. We understands, we shall not speak of what goes on in this house."

Harry stomped upstairs after he had poured himself a double highball of firewhiskey. "Ginny, baby where are you?" Harry was already slurring his words. This was going to be a bad punishment. "I want to spend some time with you before I go to work. Come on Princess, open up the door and let me in."

Ginny had heard Harry stomping up the steps. She had gone and hidden in the closet. She didn't know why but she was feeling unsafe in this house. She thought she knew Harry but she just had this feeling that all was not well.

"Oh, Ginny bear come out come out where ever you are. I just want to talk to you." Harry was now banging his fists on the bedroom door. Soon enough Ginny heard a crash. She peaked out the crack in the closet door, Harry had beat the bedroom door down. He was now in the room and looking around for her. Suddenly, he spotted the closet door cracked open. "I know you're in the closet. Come out before I make you."

Harry wrenched open the closet door and grabbed Ginny by her hair. He drug her out of the closet. She was kicking and screaming. "You fucking bitch. Don't you dare try to kick me. I've done everything for you. I took you out of a poor family and you repay me by throwing a fit because I had come home to go to work. Do you think that I don't want to be with you? If I wasn't with you, I wouldn't have a punching bag that was so stupid. You're never going to escape me. You won't even remember this conversation by the time I come home from work." He had finally had enough of her fighting him. He threw her onto the bed and started punching her.

"Harry, Harry I love you why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything to you, yet you're punching me?" By this time, Ginny was screaming and crying. She was trying to move away from the blows Harry was sending her way.

"Why am I doing this? WHY AM I DOING THIS?" Harry was screaming her now. "I'm doing this because I love you." He picked up his double highball glass and threw it at Ginny's head.

The glass didn't hit her this time, but it did shatter behind her onto the bed. "I have to go to work now. I'll see you later. Clean this mess up bitch or you'll get much worse when I get back home." He pointed his wand at Ginny and obliviated her again.

Ginny looked dazed and confused. "What was I doing baby?" She saw the glass on the bed. "I'm afraid I dropped your glass Harry. I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up."

"You don't have too, Princess. That's what house elves are for. Get you a warm bath and there's some bruise paste cream in the cabinet in the bathroom. Just call one of the elves when you're done ok? I'm probably going to be late coming home from work. Why don't you invite Luna or Hermione over if you feel up to it. I have to go to work. I love you sweetheart." Harry gave Ginny a hug and a kiss. "Don't wait up for me, it's probably going to be a long night."

After Ginny took care of the bruises and cuts she had, she decided to to put things away and explore the house. Once she was done in the bedroom, she wanted to explore. She started out in the wine cellar. In the corner next to the red wine rack, she found a loose brick in the wall. She pulled on the brick ad behind it she found Harry's stash. She'd found crack, LSD and prescription meds. She was going to have a long talk with Harry when he got home later. She put everything back and went back up to her dayroom.

Later that night after she had fallen asleep, Harry came back home through the floo network. "Master, master youse asked us to report on everything Ms. Potter does while you is away. She put the clothes away and then she went down to the wine cellar. She found your stash Master." Winston was cowering while he spoke to Harry. All the elves knew how bad their master's temper got when he was provoked and it didn't take much to provoke him.

Harry ran down to the corner of the wine cellar. He pulled out the brick in the wall. Putting his hand in the hole he pulled out his stuff. All his tubes, needles, syringes, bowls and drugs were there. He was still going to beat Ginny within an inch of her life though. Taking a couple of his Oxycotin pills, he swallowed them and washed them down with a bottle of wine. On the way up the stairs he finished off the bottle of Shiraz he had pulled off the shelve. Keeping the bottle with him, he walked into the bedroom.

Ginny was asleep, but she wasn't going to stay that way for long. Harry slammed the door and Ginny sat up in bed. "I heard you went exploring today Princess. Did you find anything of interest to you?" Harry threw the empty wine bottle at her. This time his aim was perfect. The bottle hit her in the head and shattered everywhere.

"I didn't find anything Harry. Why are you acting like this? All I did was wonder around the house. I thought you said there was nothing you're hiding from me." Ginny was rubbing her hands together. She was getting scared. She didn't know why Harry kept acting like this.

Harry came towards and snatched her up by her hair. "You will listen to me and listen to me good. The wine cellar is off limits to you. You shouldn't have free reign of this house." He forced her to her feet. "You're coming with me." Harry forced her through the door.

Ginny didn't start fighting him, until he was in the hallway. She kept trying to punch and bite him. She got a glancing blow to his face, before he put her under the cruciatus curse. She tried not to scream, but it didn't work out. Harry enjoyed hearing her scream. He kept pushing her back towards the stairs. Lifting the curse he put his wand away and punched Ginny in the eye. Once he had given her a black eye, he pushed her down the stairs. Once she landed at the bottom, Harry jumped over the railings and landed right next to her.

Ginny was moaning and and trying to roll over. "I think I broke something. Can you help me baby?"

Harry didn't help her, instead he kept kicking the shit out of her. He kicked her in the legs and in the ribs. Obliviating her, he helped her to try and stand. "I think I need to get you to Saint Mungos baby." He put a glamour on Ginny and then conjured a stretcher to put her on.

Arriving at the hospital Harry flagged down a nurse. "Help please! My wife has fallen down three flights of stairs. I'm worried about her."

"Mr. Potter bring her here and we will check over here." The mediwitch ran a few tests on her. "It seems her ribs are broken and bruised, her legs are fractured and the baby is ok for now. You got her to us in time so we can help her. She also has some slight internal bleeding but we can fix that. Hold on and we'll call in our specialist for pregnancies." The mediwitch left and came back with Theodore Nott.

"Mr. Potter I am Theodore Nott, but you may call me Theo. It seems your wife is with child. I am here to make sure everything is alright." Theo was looking down at his clipboard while he spoke. "Do you mind if I speak to Mrs. Potter alone? Some women find it more comfortable if their husbands wait outside during the questioning."

"Not at all Nott, just take care of my wife. I have to contact her family." Harry left the room to go floo the Weasley's.

"Mrs. Potter do you know where you are? Do you know why you're here? Do you know why you have a glamour over your whole body?" Theo was moving a little flashlight back and forth between Ginny's eyes. He was also turning it on and off. After that he canceled out the glamour.

"I'm in Saint Mungos right?" Ginny was scrunching her face up trying to think. "I'm not sure what I'm doing here, nor why I had a glamour over me. I do know that I'm in a tone of pain though.

"You fell down a flight of stairs or at least that's what your husband says. Your injuries tell us a different story not to mention the fact that you came in with a glamour on. We'll heal everything and you won't have to put the glamour back up." Theo ran through the list of injuries she had.

"No, no my husband wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't hurt me or the baby. Can you just heal me?" Ginny was in denial and just wanted to go home.

"Ok, Mrs. Potter. Here's my address if you ever need anything. Just floo there and the house elves will help you and get me. If you can't floo you can call my own personal house elf to help. Her name is Breezy." Theo handed the info over to Ginny before Harry came back. He healed the bruises and the other things that he could. He healed enough so Harry wouldn't suspect anything and you couldn't tell that she had been abused. Harry came back in. "She's all good to go Mr. Potter. I want her back here within a month to check on the baby. If anything goes wrong, she has my personal floo address to get a hold of me in the office."

"Come on Ginny, let's go home. You're parents are going to meet us at the house." Harry was a little short with Ginny which only reinforced the belief Theo had of her being abused.

"She's not able to walk so well without help." Theo was on his way out the door as he said this.

Harry took Ginny home and had her laying up in the bed with a ton of pillows. Before he could take half of Ginny's pills to put in his stash, the floo downstairs activated. Molly and Arthur stepped through, "Oh our baby! Harry How's Ginny doing?" Molly Weasley was almost beside herself.

"She's doing ok for now Molly. She's upstairs resting if you would like to visit for a little while." Harry was panicking. He didn't want Molly to figure out that he was abusing her little girl.

Molly ran up the steps to the bedroom. Pushing open the door, she went over to Ginny's bed. "Oh my poor baby girl. Are you ok? Do you need anything? Is Harry taking good care of you?" She was asking question after question.

Harry didn't want her asking the right questions, so he confunded her and the obliviated her memory of Ginny all laid up in the bed. "Everything is fine Molly. I'm taking really good care of her."

Ginny was about to say something about the baby, but Harry saw her. "It's time for your pain meds sweetie." He gave her a couple of her pills and had her take them. He wasn't about to let Molly know that she was going to be a grandmother. That was his child Ginny was carrying, his child that he didn't exactly want. He may have been a bastard, but he didn't want Ginny taken from him. He wanted all of Ginny's attention on himself and not someone else regardless of if that was his child she was carrying around or not. He really didn't want to go through the next nine months, but he had no choice. Ginny really wanted a baby.

Harry would let her have the child and spend some time with it. The child would be taken care of by the house elves if Harry had anything to say about it. He wasn't down with the kid menu, but he knew Ginny wanted kids. He figured he would at least give her this one and hopefully that would be it. He was planning on secretly getting fixed after this one was born.

After Molly left Harry sat on the bed next to Ginny. "If you say one word about that demon spawn to your parents, I promise that I will make your life and that child's life a living hell. Do you hear me?" He was spitting when he asked the question. "Also stay the fuck away from Nott outside of your prenatal appointments. He is to not go near you unless I'm with you at your appointments with you. If I'm working then you will take one of the house elves with you. We have to protect you and the child. If you disobey me then I'll make your trip down the stairs look like a piece of cake."

Ginny was shocked at what Harry said. She burst into tears and didn't realize why because at that point Harry had obliviated her again. All she could remember this time was coming home from her honeymoon early, because Harry had to work. She was still mad at him for that. "I think I'm just going to take a nap baby. I seem to be really tired."

 _ **A/N: Remember comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. Also ideas are welcome too. I know where this story is going, but where do you want it to go? Let me know when you leave a review.**_


	3. Locked Up

_**A/N: Ok so the flashbacks in this chapter will hopefully give you guys some more info on why Harry is the way he is. Just remember this psychos don't actually give people info on why they are they way they are. I did this for the sake of the story, but anymore questions I will just answer in the authors notes. Remember that this story has a ton of triggers involved in it. If you don't like the content of the story then please don't leave a bad review. Just pass it on by because I did give you a warning at the beginning of the story.**_

***Flashback***

 _It was Ginny's sixth year when Harry had finally noticed her as more than just Ron's little sister. "Ginny, I've been wanting to ask you something for awhile but I've been shy." Harry had taken a sip of Felix Felicis. He had a feeling he was going to get lucky tonight. "Would you by chance want to go out with me sometime?"_

" _Yes Harry, oh yes! I'd love to go out with you." Ginny was secretly jumping for joy. She'd had a crush on Harry since she was 10 years old and Ron had brought Harry home for the holidays._

 _A few months passed and although Ginny and Harry were happy together, it was like Harry was leading a double life. Dumbledore was giving Harry private lessons and he wouldn't tell Ginny what they talked about. He did however tell Ron and Hermione because he would need their help._

" _Ginny, we have to talk?" Harry sat Ginny down on the couch. "We that is to say Hermione, Ron and myself have to continue Dumbledore's work. We have to go away for awhile. I think it would be better if we broke up for now so you're safe. Your safety is my first concern."_

 _Ginny broke into tears. "But…but…but I thought you loved me. Why are you breaking up with me?" Harry gave Ginny his handkerchief to dry her tears._

" _It's just until the war is over baby. I promise Princess I will be coming back for you." Harry patted Ginny on the shoulder before he got up and left._

 _It was around 8 months later when Harry came back from hunting Horcrux's. Ginny had moved on sorta. She didn't want to wait for Harry any longer. She had waited 4 months before she figured he was never coming back. She had become friends with Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. She eventually wound up dating Theo, but it ended before it could really begin. She was hanging out in Hogsmeade with her Slytherin friends, when Harry found her._

" _Ginny, what are you doing with these snakes? And dating one, I thought we were eventually going to gat married. This sucks, I'm taking a vacation and when I get back I hope we can be together." Harry was just a tad jealous that Ginny had moved on from him so easy. He plotted a way to get her back, but first he was going to America to have a sabbatical from the rest of the wiazrding world._

 _Harry left Ginny in the Three Broomsticks with her new friends. He vowed that when he came back Ginny would be his and only his. He had to figure out a way to get rid of Theo. Ginny couldn't belong to anyone if she wasn't his. If he couldn't have her then no one could have her._

 _It was three years later when he came back from his vacation after killing Voldemort. Harry had gotten addicted to Oxycotin while he was in America. After trying it, he just had to have more. He also figured out that crack, LSD, and other prescription meds made him high as well, especially when mixed when alcohol. It was especially interesting with mixed with firewhiskey or other wizarding alcohol._

 _Theo had tried and tried to tell Ginny that Harry wasn't worth it. He tried to tell her multiple times that Harry was on drugs, she obviously didn't believe him because this was Harry they were talking about. He wanted to ask Ginny to marry him, but Harry came in and obliviated Ginny. Theo was still in love with Ginny and Ginny thought she hated Theo. In his spare time Harry found himself a dealer in England. For the drugs that he couldn't buy he stole them. He would break into pharmacy's and hospitals in both the wizarding world and the muggle world. He would also find liquor stores that sold both muggle and wizard alcohol. He had to try out all the different types to see which ones would get him drunk faster. He loved to mix his pills with wine, and he loved drinking Rum, Whiskey and Vodka straight. The war had really fucked him up._

 _Harry snorted some crack and then he got ready for his date with Ginny. He was going to propose tonight, He needed some liquid courage and some powder courage. He had taken her away from Theo and now he needed to take her away from Theo for good. Ginny of course had said yes to Harry and then another year had passed before they got married._

***Flashback ended***

It was three months since Ginny had become pregnant, Harry hadn't really hit her because of the baby. If he did hit her it would be in the face and nowhere near the stomach. She was being kept locked in her room and wasn't allowed any visitors. She also wasn't allowed to go anywhere's except St. Mungos for her prenatal appointments. He would rape her occasionally, but he never slept in the same room with her and he never told her he loved her anymore.

Harry came up and unlocked the door. He gave her the vitamins and potions she was supposed to be taking. "It's time to go to your appointment Princess. I have to go to work so I'm going to take you and drop you off. Remember to owl me when done and I'll come get you." He put a glamour charm on her to hide her growing stomach. "Remember baby don't let anyone take the glamour charm off of you. We can't let anyone know that you're pregnant."

Harry flooed her to St. Mungos, once there they sat in the waiting room. While they were waiting Ginny was looking at wizarding magazines. She pulled the quibbler out of the stacks on the table. "You're reading that trash?" Harry hadn't ever liked the quibbler after the war. He thought Luna was kinda weird.

Luna was also the editor to the Quibbler. She had taken over after her father's death. Luna had tried her best to clean the Quibbler up and make the stories more believable. Although she still kept some wacky ones just for entertainment value.

"Mrs. Potter." The mediwitch called Ginny back. "You will be in exam room 13 today. Theo will be here in a minute."

Ginny sat down on the table. "Don't you have to go to work baby." Ginny looked at Harry. "I promise I'll owl you when it's time for me to go home. Now can you take the glamour charm off me so Nott can check me and the baby over? You can put it back on when you come to pick me up." Harry nodded his head. 'Sure baby, there you go. I have to go to work now. Remember to owl or floo me at the office when you're done here." Harry waved his wand and gave Ginny a kiss before he left. The glamour charm deactivated and you could tell that Ginny was almost 4 months along. She only had about 1 week left before she was 4 months. He may not be able to beat her much right now because of the baby, but he could still abuse her and he would later.

Harry left the room before Theo came in. He didn't see Harry take the glamour off, but he had a feeling that something wasn't right. "Mrs. Potter let's check on the baby and see what's going on." Theo ran threw all the diagnostic spells. The results for one of the tests came back funky. "It looks like you've had several spells cast on you. It seems that someone has cast several glamour charms, obliviates, and a fair few uses of Crucio and Imperio cast upon you. Any idea why all those have been cast on you?" Theo of course had his own ideas about what was happening.

"The baby is absolutely fine. We of course need to work on the damage the spells have caused. We can wait for the major spells until after the baby is born, but we have to address the obliviates and glamours right away." Theo started by working on the very first obilivate that Harry had cast on Ginny. He figured out how far to go back and then he lifted the spell. After he lifted that first obliviate Ginny remembered when Harry had left her for the first time and then him coming back and breaking her and Theo up.

"Theo, baby what happened to us? Why didn't we wind up together for life? Don't you love me?" Ginny was almost in tears. "Why didn't you ever fight for me?"

Regardless of what people thought of Theo, he did have a heart and she was sitting right in front of him. "Come here baby girl. I've always loved you and I still do. We're going to get you out of this awful relationship you're in, I promise." He pulled Ginny into his arms. "Don't you know you've always been my Princess? I will always love you." Theo pulled back and looked Ginny in the eyes. "I promise you that I will get you out of this hell you're in. When you come back next month, I will take care of the rest of the obilivates. Now Mrs. Potter, god I hate calling you that. It should have been Mrs. Nott and you should be pregnant with my baby not that douche canoes. It's time for me to send you back to your so called husband."

Ginny stood on her tip toes and grazed Theo's lipS with a sweet yet salty kiss. She was crying again. "Will I ever see you outside outside of my appointments? Will I even be able to speak to you? I don't think I can go anymore time without you in my life."

"Call Breezy to you when you need to speak to me or send me a letter with her. She can find me at any day or time no matter where I am." Theo returned Ginny's kiss but he deepened it. "I have to let you go back to him now. I'll send Breezy to you later on when you're alone with a letter, ok baby. You can use the floo in my office to get home."

Ginny took Theo up on his offer of using the floo. She flooed to Harry's office. Stepping out of the fireplace in the Ministry she ran into her father. "Hi daddy, I'm just coming to check on Harry."

"Ginny bear, are you are you pregnant?" Arthur looked at Ginny close. "And have you been crying?"

"Yes, daddy you're going to be a grandfather. Harry didn't want me to tell you or momma. Please don't be mad at me." Ginny gave Arthur a hug. "I have to go up to Harry's office now."

Ginny took the lift up to the Aurors offices. She walked through the floor to Harry's door. She heard noises coming within the office.. Harry was with someone. The next thing she knew some slag came out of Harry's office. Walking through the door, she saw Harry trying to straighten out his tie. It looked like he had dressed in a hurry. "Ginny baby I thought I told you to owl me and I would come get you." Harry was wondering how much she had seen and heard.

"I know, but I just had to come to you." Ginny was lying through her teeth. "I wanted to see what you did at work at least in the office. I know I can't go out in the field with you, but I thought we could be closer this way."

"Did you see anyone you knew on your way up?" Harry was frantic. No one could know that Ginny was pregnant, but it was too late since she had seen her father.

"Well, I saw my dad but he's family. I haven't seen them in awhile so I wanted to stop and talk a little bit." Ginny didn't want to lie to Harry on that. She was going to lying enough as it is with Theo back in her life.

Harry was trying not to blow up. He couldn't be seen abusing his pregnant wife in public. He grabbed her by her arm and forced her into his own private fireplace. "We are going home and we'll finish this conversation there." He threw some floo powder down and the fire turned green. "Potter Manor."

Falling out of the fireplace in Harry's living room Ginny was yanked back to her feet. "You are coming with me. I thought I told you that I would come pick you up. You shouldn't have been coming to my office in the first place."

Harry drug Ginny upstairs and pushed her through her bedroom door. Slamming the door behind him, he locked it. "I promise you that the only thing that will be coming in this room for now are the house elfs. I don't want to deal with you right now. I'll have Bricklette bring up some bread and cheese later with some water. If you're lucky I may even throw in some grapes. You will be staying here until your next appointment."

She was a little bit beat up, but it wasn't bad. Ginny was sure Harry would beat the stuffing out of her once he decided to come back in the room. Soon enough Bricklette popped into the room with Ginny's food tray and her potions she had to take. Falling asleep after her meger dinner some more of her memories came back to her.

***Flashback***

 _Ginny was setting in the great hall for breakfast. It had been two weeks since Harry had left to go off hunting for Horcrux's and she was still a little sad that he left her. Theo had come up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "Babygirl you and I have been friends for awhile and I've had a crush on you for even longer. I was thinking that you and I could go to dinner sometime. What do you say?"_

" _Sure Theo, I'd love to go to dinner with you." Ginny turned in Theo's arms. "I'll meet you by the great hall doors. What time should I be there?"_

" _7 and and where something cute. We're going to dinner at Le Cygne Blanc. Reservations are at 7:30. I'll see you tonight Princess." Theo ran his hand down Ginny's side. He couldn't believe that she had said yes._

 _Ginny went through her day and by the time 5 o'clock came around she decided she had to get ready. She took her shower and pulled a emerald green halter dress out of her closet. The color of her dress would look amazing with her hair. Eventually she was ready and went down to meet Theo. He was standing in front of the doors wearing a black suit with a green tie. His tie matched her dress and she wondered how he knew. "You look amazing baby. Let's go eat. After that I figured we could come back here to dance."  
_

 _Ginny had an amazing time at dinner. Once they got back to the school Theo took her up to the room of requirement. Walking back and forth in front of the wall three times he thought, "I need a place to woo my lady." A door appeared out of nowhere. Opening the door, they went into the room. There was a dance floor and over in the corner there was a king sized bed with black silk sheet and red rose petals all over the place._

" _Aww Theo you didn't have too." Ginny was speechless. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his on her waist. The song "Can't Help Falling In Love," by Elvis started to play. Ginny melted into Theo's embrace while they waltzed around the room. "You know Theo, I've liked you for awhile but I believe I'm falling for you. I hope Harry never comes back. I want to be with you forever."_

 _Theo gave Ginny a sweet kiss. "I'm falling for you too babygirl. I don't want Potter to come back either." Theo deepened the kiss. They danced across the floor and stopped in front of the bed. Slowly pushing her back onto the bed Theo ran his hands down her body. "I'm going to make love to you tonight Princess. You will always be mine and no one can take you from me."_

 _At Theo's words Ginny smiled. "I never want to leave you. No one can make me give you up." Ginny leaned in and gave Theo one of the hottest kisses she had ever given anyone. Opening her mouth Theo slipped his tongue in. His tongue was in an intense battle with hers. While they were making out, Theo thought a spell and their clothes disappeared._

 _Theo ran his hands up Ginny's sides and cupped her breasts. "Babygirl, you're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." Theo kissed down her body until he made her dripping wet. "You are so wet for me." Theo kissed up and down on the inside of her thighs. Ginny jumped slightly when Theo's hot breath reached her center. The next thing Ginny knew was stars. Theo was licking her lightly and making her moan._

 _He wanted her to scream his name. Once Ginny had come down from her first ever orgasm, Theo kissed back up her body. He was already rock hard, and once Ginny had laid back down from arching off the bed Theo entered her. His thrusts were deep and slow. Soon enough he had Ginny moaning again once she started meeting him thrust for thrust and sped things up a little, she was screaming his name._

" _Ohh god, oh Theo faster faster. I'm about to Cum." Ginny was whimpering because it felt so good. Theo sped up and now he was moaning her name. A couple more thrusts and Theo came at the same time as Ginny. Coming down from their high, Theo wrapped his arms around her._

" _I will always fight for you babygirl. No one is going to take you away from me if it's the last thing I do. I promise you that I will marry you one day." He slipped a gorgeous white gold ring on her finger with two sapphires on either side of the square diamond that was in the middle._

***Flashback Ended***

Ginny woke up crying. She now knew that she had made a big mistake. Digging through her desk she found a quill and some parchment. Sitting up she wrote Theo a letter.

 _ **Theo,**_

 _ **I know realize what a mistake I made in letting Harry take me away from you. I want to fix things, but I don't know how. He has me locked in my bedroom with very little food and almost no water. I need some help. Please send me something to help, please. I love you so much. I remembered our first date and the way that we made love. I want that back.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Ginny**_

When Ginny was done writing the letter. She called for Breezy. "Breezy," once the elf popped into her room she gave the letter to her. "Can you please bring this to your master for me."

The elf nodded her head. "Yes missus, I take the letter to Master Theo. I bring back his reply later." Breezy popped back out of the room before Harry sent Winston in with her potions.


	4. Breezy Checks Up on Ginny

_**A/N: Guys I am sorry it has taken me so long to even try to attempt to write a new chapter for Beaten, Broken, Yet Still An Angel. I have a 6 month old and doctor appointments out the wazoo. If you have stayed with me this long I really do appreciate it. I really hope all the background info has been given for you, but if not I have no intentions of apologizing for writing this story the way it deserves to be written. As to the the person who felt they could not log into to leave me a review, well it has been deleted and since you must know since I'm pretty sure you commented on three of my other stories I am not a weirdo nor a little girl. I am pretty sure you're the same person. I'm 28 years old, and completely happy with how my stories are turning out. I do hope you find something better to do with your life then go around bashing someone else work, that's something a highschooler would do…. Anyways enough of that and onto the story.**_

Breezy popped out of the room, right before Harry came back in with Winston. "Here are your potions bitch. Your healer sent over a few extras that needed to be brewed. I had Bricklette do the honors." Harry picked up a newer potion off the tray. "Drink this down before I make you. I promise you won't like what happens to you, if you don't do as I say."

Ginny was scared enough as it is. She took the potion even though she had no idea what it would do to her and the baby. After she took the unknown potion, she started doubling over. "Harry, Harry I think I'm going to be sick. Is there a nausea potion I can take?" Harry threw the rest of the potions and Vitamins at her.

"Here, here is the rest of these godforsaken potions you have to take. I didn't want this kid anyways, and then you go and floo to my office without your glamour charm and on top of all that you let your fucking family know that you're pregnant. You also interrupted a very important business meeting I was in. Now I have to go back to work and try to solve the problem of you and continue that meeting." Harry was just about at the door.

"It didn't look like a business meeting to me. It looked like you were fucking some slag. I want a divorce Harry James. You can't keep me here against my will." Ginny was getting crass with Harry at this point. He was supposed to be married to her, yet he was sticking his dick in anything that walked.

Harry turned around. "Soon enough you'll find that I can do anything I please to you and this rotten excuse for a child. I hope you both die. You know that one potion was laced with all sorts of drugs. The others are laced with a cocktail of drugs or alcohol as well. If you don't die in the process, that brat will."

Harry had left the room and stomped down the stairs. Ginny had refused to take the rest of her potions and vitamins. Winston was looking at her funny cause she hadn't bothered to pick any of her other medicines up. "Winston, I promise I will take the rest later. I guess I took my sleeping stuff first. I'm so tired, I just want to lay down and take a nice long nap. Please send Bricklette up when Harry gets home."

"Yes missus. Winston will do as you ask." Winston was acting really shifty. He was turning his eyes side to side. He didn't realize that Ginny saw this, but he was leaving the room at the time.

Soon after Ginny fell asleep, she was woke up by Breezy. "Missus, Master says I is to call you Missus as long as that's ok with you. Here's a letter from him."

Ginny sat up or tried to sit up. She was so sore and in so much pain. She hadn't realized it yet, but she had been laying in a pool of blood. "Breezy, can you please get rid of the rest of that medicine for me. Just bring me back the empty bottles please and set them on the night stand. Hurry before Harry gets back."

She hid Theo's letter in a loose floor board under her bed. She would get it later. She now knew something was wrong though. The bed was wet when she sat back down and she knew she hadn't peed herself. She reached down and pulled her hand back. Her fingers were red with blood. By this point she was screaming. Harry had just came through the floo and heard Ginny screaming. When he was coming up the stairs, Breezy put everything she had flushed down the toilet back on the table and popped out. She was going back to report to Theo.

Harry came bursting through the bedroom door. "What's the matter Princess? What is it?" Harry was mildly panicking. He was wringing his hands together and acting really strangely.

"I'm….I'm…I'm bleeding. I shouldn't be bleeding Harry. I need to go to Saint Mungos. Please take me there." Ginny showed him her hand.

"Bricklette!" Harry called in Ginny's personal elf. "I need to take Ginny to Saint Mungos. When we get back I expect the bed sheets to be changed and fresh ones put on. Don't be dawdling about either."

Harry almost picked Ginny up, but he decided against it. Motioning for her to come on he walked down to the drawing room where the floo was. Flooing to St. Mungos he rushed to get a healer. "Help! Help! I just got home from work and my wife was bleeding all over the place. I don't know what to do." He was frantic, but it was only for show. He really didn't care what happened to Ginny and the baby.

"Calm, down Mr. Potter. We will get your wife's healer for her. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait out in the lobby while Healer Nott checks her over." The nurse at the front station was being very very calm.

Harry was trying his best not to throw a fit. "Ok, just please make it fast. I don't want her to bleed out." He really didn't care if she bled out or not, but he couldn't say that to the mediwitch.

A magical stetcher appeared and Harry lay Ginny down on it. After he put her on the stretcher he went and sat down in the lobby. Ginny disappeared through the doors at the end of the wing and they took her into an exam room. Soon enough Theo came in to determine how much danger Ginny was in. "Theo, baby what's wrong with me? Harry gave me some sort of potion and then when I woke up from my nap, I was in a pool of blood."

As soon as Ginny got the last sentence out, Theo pulled his wand out and started the diagnostic spells. Looking over the chart that popped into the air, he couldn't see movement or a heartbeat for several hours. "Gin, sweetheart, what time did you take this potion and how long of a nap did you take?" Theo was asking all sorts of questions.

Ginny had to stop and think for a minute. "Well, it was right after I got home. I took what I thought was a nausea potion at around midday I suppose. Why, what's wrong? You're scaring me." Ginny looked at Theo's face. She knew no matter what they he would tell her the truth.

"It seems Mrs. Potter that you have had a miscarriage. On the chart I pulled up there has been no heartbeat or movement since around the time you took that potion. Do you mind if we check your blood and I will have breezy pop into your room and gather up your medicines you are supposed to take. I'll send them to the lab and have them checked out." All Theo wanted to do when he saw the look on Ginny's face was pull her into his arms and never let her go.

Ginny's face turned stark white. "Wh…wha…what do you mean check my medicine? Do you think something was wrong with it? Did someone tamper with it? Of course you can have Breezy get the bottles. I didn't feel well with what I had already taken, so I asked her to dump the rest down the toilet. You may check my blood as well."

Theo called in his elf. "Please go to Mrs. Potter's room and retrieve her medicine bottles for me. Don't let the other house elves see you though. I'm quite positive that they report to Mr. Potter on everything she does and what happens in her room." Turning towards Ginny, he gave her his handkerchief. "Here, you can dry your eyes with this and then we will get you set up for your labs. I am scared that you've been abused and poisoned babygirl." Theo gently pulled Ginny's arms towards him. Feeling for a vein he found the best place to stick the needle to draw the blood. Sometimes the muggle way was the best way. He didn't want to use magic since he was sure that the potion had somehow been tampered with. Sending the vials of blood off to the lab only took a few minutes in the wizarding world.

Breezy popped back in the room with all of Ginny's medicine bottles and her pills. "Breezy just brought everything Master. She didn't know if she needed to leave anything." She bowed down low enough that her ears touched the floor.

"Thank you, Breezy. You may go back home now. If we need anything else I will call for you and let you know." Theo took the vials and bottles from Breezy. "I will send these to the lab as well, and bring back your blood results."

Sticking his head out the door Theo found one of the lab techs bringing back Ginny's blood test results. Taking them from the tech he handed over all of the medicine. "Can you run a check on these and see just what was put into them?" The tech nodded and took back off to the labs.

Theo opened the results and sucked in a deep breath. "Well, it looks like I was right Mrs. Potter, you have had several curses cast upon you and a fair few of them were blood curses. You have also been poisoned and I'm afraid that's what made you have a miscarriage. It will only be a few more minutes until we find out just what was put into your potion." Theo stopped the blood flow from her, before she bled out. He then broke and pulled her into his strong arms.

He couldn't stand calling her Mrs. Potter. He really needed to get that changed to Mrs. Nott. Slipping Ginny a note he pulled her even tighter against his body. "Read this alone and whatever you do, do not let Harry see that note." Soon enough there was a knock at the exam room door. The lab tech was back with the results. Theo gently put Ginny back onto the exam table. Opening the door, he took the papers from the lab tech. He looked at the papers, "This doesn't look good princess. It seems that you have been poisoned with muggle drugs and the only course of action is to have you detox. You can do that at home and I will have Breezy check in on you multiple times a day. She won't be seen by anyone but you. You have LCD, Oxycotin and Crack in your system. It also seems that someone poured a bunch of different alcohols into some of your medicines too. It seems you didn't injest any of those though. That was put into your vitamins. I will send Breezy over with your medication twice daily. Make sure you take it then and pour the stuff that Harry gives you down the toilet. There is nothing we can do about the baby, but we will get you ready to be discharged in a few minutes." At Theo's words, Ginny burst into tears.

He pulled her into his arms again. She was just so upset that she couldn't stop. Theo tried his best to calm down. "Babygirl, don't worry I will find a way to get you out of this relationship you're in, even if it means I have to kill your husband I promise you that you will be free one day." Theo took the handkerchief from her and dried her tears. Kissing her he made sure that she would remain happy, at least for a little while anyways. "Now, I suppose we need to call your husband in. We will just tell him that you've had a miscarriage and need a few extra potions to help keep things right. I won't say a word to him about what we discussed. That is our business and our business only."

Ginny nodded. "Good, I would hate to be under his wrath again. I am tired of him always beating on me. Please let the aurors know but don't let Harry know."

Theo nodded. Giving her a sweet kiss, he then opened the door. "Mr. Potter you may come in now. I am done checking over your wife."

Harry walked through the door. "So Nott, what exactly is wrong with my wife? Is there anything I can do to make whatever it is easier on her?"

"Well, Mr. Potter it seems that your wife has had a miscarriage. I am so sorry that you've lost your baby. She will need to take a few more vitamins and such to help her body get back to normal. She doesn't need any extra stress on her body at this time, so please hold off on relations until she is fully healed and then you can try again for another child if you wish." Theo looked square at Harry as long as he could. He could feel Harry's hatred of him and of Ginny in the air. Harry's magic had gone haywire. It seems that he was strung out on something.

"Yes sir doc. I will make sure that Ginny is perfectly taken care of. Just give me her meds and we will be on our way." Harry had that look about him. Theo was a little ify about giving Harry her meds, but since she had already taken her first dose while ago, he could safely give the decoys to Harry and send Breezy along tomorrow morning with the rest of the meds.

"Here, you go. She doesn't need to take anything until tomorrow noon time. She took her first dose here since she lost a lot of blood, we had to give her a blood replinisher as well. I put a few more vials of that in her box. Right now what she needs most is sleep. Get her home Mr. Potter and she has a checkup in 2 weeks time with us to see how she's coping." Theo handed over a box full of colored vials. If something happened and Ginny drank these without them having been tampered with she would be ok. If by chance they were tampered with, they would alert Breezy immediately and she could remove them from Potter Manor.

Harry took Ginny back home and of course gave her another lecture. "I've told you time and time again that you really shouldn't be alone with Theo Nott. He is bad news. He's still a death eater and I'm glad that we lost this baby. I'm going to try my damndest to not get you pregnant again." In his drunken haze he cast a fertility spell on Ginny. Instead of casting a spell to make her barren, he just made it ten times more likely they were to have a child.

He locked her back in her room and then slammed the door shut. "I won't be fucking back until late tomorrow night and then I will be moving my things to a different room. You will be inside this room by yourself until the day you die." Unbeknownst to him, Breezy had popped in to check on Ginny and heard the very words her master needed to here. As soon as Harry left the room, Breezy popped back out to go back and tell Theo exactly what she had heard.


	5. Harry's Wrath

_**A/N: First off let me say thank you to the ones who have read and reviewed. Secondly to answer you're questions, concerns, comments whatever you want to call them:**_

 _ **The-nerdiest-witch-bitch I'm not quite sure how you mean it's rushed or how some things don't line up. Harry left to go hunt Horcruxes and left Ginny so she got over that and started dating Theo. Harry being the jealous SOB he is in this story couldn't stand it when he came back and plotted to get Ginny back. Theo however took into mind that Harry and Ginny had a history whereas they hadn't built much of one up yet. Being the nice lad he is, at least in the story he stepped aside for Harry. As for him not reporting the crime first off this is one a FANFICTION and he has plans for Harry that the Aurors probably wouldn't appreciate. Secondly about the middle of her last visit to St. Mungo's there is a line in the four chapter that says "Good I would hate to be under his wrath again. I am tired of him always beating on me. Please let the aurors know but not Harry." So yes Theo will be reporting everything to them. Just because it doesn't happen in one chapter doesn't mean it won't the next one.**_

 _ **Guest Review: I'm not quite sure what you mean by the chapter being disjointed because it's a straight continuation of chapter 3. I do have someone I talk over things with though. I'm not quite sure if I should take your comment as a thinly veiled insult or constructive criticism.**_

 _ **Guys you have to remember that even though I get guest reviews I have them on moderation so you can't hide from me unless you don't comment. On to the story.**_

Once Harry had left the room to go back to his girlfriend, or at least that's where Ginny thought he had gone anyways, she had got the letter out from underneath the floorboards to read. She also read the one that Theo had given her in the office while ago.

 **Gin,**

 **I should have never let Harry take you from me in the first place. I want to be able to fix things as well. It may take awhile, but I will get you out of this hell you're living in. If anything I promise that Breezy will keep an eye on you and report back to me. I have ordered her to call you Mistress if that's ok with you. As soon as Harry is out of the picture you will become Mrs. Nott. I love you so much baby girl, never forget that.**

 **Theo**

After reading the note she had hidden under the floor boards she made sure to hide it again so Harry couldn't find it before she was able to sit in on fire. Unbeknownst to her one of the elves say where her hiding place was. Winston had been silent in the corner and was about to go report to Harry when he saw she had another note in her hand. Standing still and silent he watched her read that one and place it with the other.

 **I hope everything is ok darling. I will see you at you're next prenatal appointment.**

After Ginny had read the second note, she put it down with the other. Soon enough she was getting really sleepy. Her meds from earlier where kicking in and she needed to take a nap. Harry had said he wouldn't be back for awhile so she felt safe. Falling asleep she didn't notice when Winston crept out of his corner and pried up the loose floorboard under the bed. Grabbing both of the notes he popped out of the room. He was going to report to Harry.

Harry had been sitting in his office thinking things through when Winston popped into the room. "Master I be's cleaning Miss Potter's room while she sleeps and I thought you should see these." He held the two notes out to Harry.

Once Harry had opened up the notes and read them he just grew madder and madder. _How dare that little slut cheat on me. I thought I told her to stay away from me. I need to teach her another lesson, but how?_ Harry had to think things through before he went home to in his opinion his unfaithful wife.

It was another few hours until Harry got up from his office chair to go back home. He had a plan in mind and he wasn't going to let anything stop him. It was around 2 in the morning when he finally came through his floo downstairs. Ginny was of course still sleeping upstairs. Before he went up to deal with her, he got into his firewhiskey stash and drank a few cups before he took one of his pills. Going up the steps he didn't care if he was being loud and obnoxious or not. Slamming the door to Ginny's bedroom open he saw her asleep in the bed. He stomped into the room. At the noise she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Harry, I thought you wouldn't be back til tomorrow morning? Is something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that, I thought you were moving out of this room ?" Ginny was confused and Harry never bothered to answer her on what he was doing.

"You know I saw those notes from Theo. I thought I had told you to stay away from him. Get the fuck out of the bed and strip." Ginny just looked at him. He was slurring his words and she thought she had misheard him. "God damn it bitch, I said get the fuck up out of this bed and strip NOW!" At this point Harry was yelling at her. What little patience he had left was quickly leaving him. He pointed his wand at her. "Imperio."

Ginny felt the magic wash over her. The next thing she knew she heard a voice in her head. "Get up and strip. After that you will lay back down on the bed." Ginny couldn't fight the spell off. She was too weak from everything else earlier. Doing exactly what the voice said, she felt like a whore.

Stripping she laid back on the bed. The next command she heard was, "You will enjoy it so act like it." She didn't know what that meant, but the next thing she heard was a zipper being undone. Harry had kicked his pants off onto the floor. Climbing up the bed to her he slammed into her. He didn't care weather or not she felt good or not. He didn't care that they were supposed to wait for a few months to try again as Theo had said just kept pumping into her. Ginny never whimpered or made a sound while she was being raped. Trying to get her to make some noise, he slapped her.

"Why aren't you moaning my name?" Harry ordered her. She couldn't answer him. He was waiting for her to say something or make any sound, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Ginny just laid there and let Harry finish up with her. When he was done, he forgot to cast a contraceptive spell to prevent anything from happening. He thought the spell he had cast earlier had made her barren. Little did he know that in 9 months he was going to have a baby. When he got dressed, he pointed his wand at her again. He had thought about killing her, but he couldn't do that just yet. "Crucio." Her screams alerted Breezy who had just popped into the room.

Popping back out Breezy went and woke her master up. She was pulling on her ears when she entered Theo's room. "Master you must come fast and alert the authorities. Harry has gone overboard. He's raped the mistress and now has her under the cruciatus curse. I don't know how long she's been under the curse. You must protect the mistress, master."

Theo jumped up out of bed and threw on a shirt. He slept in pajama bottoms and he didn't have time to find a pair of shoes. "Thank you Breezy. If you could, please apparate me into her room." Breezy did as her master ordered her too.

He had no idea of the scene he was walking into. Once he saw what was going on he sent a patronus to the aurors. He was going to try and bind Harry before they could get there to make their job easier, but first he wanted his revenge for a few years prior. Sneaking up behind Harry, he poked his wand into Harry's back. "Potter, this is for all those times that you belittled me and stole Ginny from me. She never deserved you." His spell was silent, but boils started popping out all over Harry and it made him drop his wand.

"What spell did you use on me Nott? I know you're still a death eater." Harry tried to spit the sentence out but the spell Theo had used was making him grow weaker and weaker.

"It's a curse of my own invention. I'm not quite sure what it will do to you because I've never had the chance to cast it before. Crucio." He pointed his wand at Harry's figure that was lying on the floor. Harry was screaming.

Downstairs the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had arrived and heard Harry's screams. Theo had shot incarcerous around Harry and lifted his crucio before the aurors could see what was going on. They had ran into the room and saw Harry bounded naked on the floor with boils popping out all over his skin. Theo was over by the bed trying to calm Ginny down and see what was going on.

Harry who hadn't sobered up yet, saw the aurors standing in his doorway. He knew Ginny hadn't redressed yet because she was still under his Imperious spell. He tried to spin everything around on Theo, but the aurors didn't believe him since they had already had a tip from earlier about her condition when she had gone into St. Mungos. "I swear I didn't do it, just look at him. He's over there and he raped my wife."

Looking over at the bed all they say was Theo trying to comfort Ginny. "Shhh babygirl, it's ok. He will be taken away for a long long time. I promise we will get you fixed up."

"Mr. Potter you are under arrest for lying to authorities, drug use, and abuse of your wife. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the wizengamont." Blaise was one of the aurors who spoke up and gave Harry his rights. "Theo why don't you get her dressed and you both can come down to the office and give your statements." Blaise turned around while Ginny slowly got out of bed with Theo's help.

The aurors had picked Harry up and were taking him to the ministry holding cells. They didn't care that he was naked and they certainly didn't care that he had some sort of curse on him. With Blaise being one of Theo's buddies they wouldn't believe a word Harry said anyways. One day everyone would pay, but that's only if Harry could get himself out of jail.

"You will pay for this bitch, I can promise you that. You'll be paying as well Nott. Mark my words slimball you will never have Ginny, NEVER!" Harry was going crazy as her was being lead out of the house to the ministry.

 _ **A/N: I know I know this is a short chapter, but I really don't know what else to put here. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and let me know you're thoughts. If you don't have the guts to sign in, well then I guess you're review is probably just going to be deleted.**_


End file.
